You'll Know, You'll Know
by FicsRLulz
Summary: A demigod's declaration spreads the winds of change. As the meteor fell, none of them predicted the events that would follow. Alliances are tested, truths are revealed, and two worlds are unwillingly linked beyond mortal comprehension. "Speak to me, child. Let me hear your Voice." Naruto/Skyrim crossover. NaruHina. Warning: DLC spoilers guaranteed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of the Elder Scrolls series, excluding, of course, my own copy of Skyrim, and my personal death machine known as the Dragonborn.**

**Warning: Will contain spoilers for both Dawnguard and Dragonborn DLC. This chapter is included. You have been warned.**

* * *

There comes a point in every person's life when they have to decide what to do with themselves. As a child grows, he must learn to focus his energy into worthwhile pursuits. For some, the answer comes quickly. For others... not quite so. Some people never figure it out, and they become the dredges of society, the lowest of the low. They either move their attention to less worthy goals or simply let it vanish into the abyss of their hearts. Most men only truly have to make this choice once. One man decides to become a shopkeeper; another puts his attention towards the military; yet another decides to battle opponents in the political arena. The options are endless and can hold one's attention for multiple lifetimes.

What happens, then, when all options have been exhausted? What desperate measures would be undertaken to find a new objective, a new reason to exist?

"You wish to blind me, ye gods? Know that I refuse your impulses. I have faced far worse than your petty desires to chain me to this realm. Transport me where you will, give me challenges to face, but know that if you hinder me in my journeys I will haunt you in the afterlife, and steal the souls of your followers while I still draw breath. You do not intimidate me."

There was a brief, significant flash of magicka, and the land rumbled terribly – but it did not concern him, because he was already long gone.

High above in the grand realms of Aetherius, however, the Divines themselves had indeed chosen to interfere. The man they had transported was nothing if not blunt, they knew, but it did not concern them. Because although his morals had certainly faded with time and power, he would still choose the right options at the end of the road.

It was this reason alone that justified their binding him to the soul of a small child.

_-Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart-_

_Konohagakure no Sato._

_Eight years after the attack of the Kyuubi no Yoko, November._

_2 am._

The screech, by holy Kami, that terrible _screech._

"What in the world is going on? What's that noise?" Hyuuga Hiashi was not a patient man. On a daily basis he expected no less than the very best out of his clan, and that included the reporting of events from around and outside the village. As a clan head, he had rightfully decided it was necessary to stay "in the know." If information did not get to him within a sufficient frame of time, he could become quite agitated.

This fact of character was painfully evident at two in the morning.

"Hiashi-sama, we've received unsubstantiated reports that something's... landed in training ground number four," a random Branch member spoke. Multiple clan members had gathered in the main council chambers, which also served a dual purpose as an emergency gathering point.

"Have the ANBU been dispatched?"

"They are already on the way, Hiashi-sama. The village is being locked down as we speak and the civilians are being evacuated to the bunkers."

The clan head took a look around. The Hyuuga were masters of emotional control; to an outsider looking in on this conversation, all members would appear calm, if a little tense in the shoulders. To Hiashi, it was a different story. His clansmen were anxious and a little bit afraid. The Kyuubi incident still resonated with a good portion of the populace even eight years after the fact, and surprises had never really sat well with the village anyway. Hopefully the village wouldn't be going to war.

"Lock down the compound," he spoke, "and I want guards watching Hinata and Hanabi at all times. Do not let them out of your sight. Kō, we are going to assist."

"I am ready to depart, Hiashi-sama."

_-I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes-_

Uzumaki Naruto was having a pretty bad... day? ...morning? Whatever. Granted, none of his days were really good in the first place, unless Teuchi decided he deserved free ramen.

He had fallen asleep after coming here to read up on the newest Academy readings he had been assigned, as well as escape the ever-prevalent glares of the village's citizens. To this day he didn't really know what he had done; he always figured it was because he pranked a lot. Nobody ever really tried to physically harm him or anything, but it was still a little saddening to see how parents pushed their children away from him. All he wanted to do was play with them!

Training ground four was much like the others: a bunch of trees, a rock here and there, and a large open area that was ideal for slinging highly powerful and fatal elemental jutsu at each other for practice. This large open area was also, coincidentally, the landing zone for a _freaking meteor._

Naruto poked his head out from behind his cover, which just so happened to be the nearest tree. A large gash marred the previously spotless field of grass. At the end of this gorge lay a smoking... thing. Naruto couldn't really get a good view from where he was, and his survival instincts – something he trusted implicitly – screamed at him to stay away.

His trust proved to be well-founded, because moments later the thing, which was still smoking, got up and started _walking._

_-With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art-_

Five minutes later, a group of six ANBU and two robed men showed up on the scene, weapons at the ready. They did not look around, instead choosing scan the area for recognizable threats and waiting until the reinforcements, which included the Hokage himself, showed up on the scene.

"Report." Speak of the devil. He had shown up with an additional two ANBU and a bunch of jouning specialized in tracking and reconnaissance.

"Hokage-sama, there are no immediate threats in the area. Nothing has come out of the crater as of yet," reported a female member with purple hair.

"I do not see any traces of chakra residue, Hokage-sama," spoke Hiashi, "although we do have a visitor behind the trees." He turned towards Naruto's hiding spot. "Come over here, boy!"

Tentatively, Naruto came out from behind the tree, rubbing his eyes in the process. He yawned, then waved. "Hey oji-san, ANBU-san! And... er, white-eyes-san!"

Sarutobi smiled tiredly. It always seemed that Naruto would have a role in things. "Come over here, Naruto-kun. You're not in trouble, we just have some questions."

"And it is Hyuuga-sama!" Hiashi responded imperiously. Naruto promptly ignored him.

"Did you see anything, Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked.

The young jinchuuriki rubbed his chin dramatically in what he claimed was his "Detective Pose." "Well I woke up when Thing-san landed over there, but other than that nothing really happened, dattebayo!"

"And who is Thing-san?" one of the ANBU asked.

"Thing-san is what came out of the crater!"

At once, the ANBU were on guard, and several had formed a perimeter around the Hokage and Naruto.

"What did it look like? How many legs did it have? Did it make any noises?" Hiashi demanded quickly.

"It looked like us. Two legs. It kinda grunted a little bit as it got up, then just rushed away," Naruto responded just as fast. The two had a staring contest going for some reason, and Naruto was grumbling somewhat.

"Sweep the area. Try to find this thing. If you find it, do not harm it. I want it alive," Sarutobi ordered. Most of the ANBU spread out into the treeline, but the Hokage's personal guards stayed where they were.

"Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama, there's something still in the crater!" Kō shouted, his Byakugan focused towards the area of interest.

The party quickly made its way to the crater's rim. At the bottom was a sword, of that they were certain, but it was... moving. It was a ugly hue of green, easily reminding them of puke. The guard appeared spawn tentacles, which climbed up the side of the blade and wrapped around it. On the side of the guard was what appeared to be a slit, but it was closed and appeared to be of no significant importance. The whole sword from hilt to tip was barely half the length of a katana but resonated with power, as if it was a relic from an ancient time.

"Fascinating," Sarutobi whispered. "I will take the sword and put it under lock and key for the night. Tomorrow morning we will be having an emergency council meeting, Hiashi-san. You should probably take care of your clan business. Inform me if anything comes up."

"Understood, Hokage-sama. Good night."

The Hyuuga clan head then departed back to his home for a much needed rest. After recalling and then dismissing the searching ANBU, Hiruzen returned to his home as well.

_-Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes-_

_Well, that was annoying._

It was just his luck that he had landed on the outskirts of a goddamn city. Any reasonable Jarl would have sent the Guard to investigate, so he had high-tailed it out of there and quickly dual-casted first a Muffle spell and then Invisibility. He was glad he had bothered to grab the tomes for those spells, but what made him even happier was the simple fact that his magic even worked. For the last two hours he had constantly moved about the woods, reapplying the spells when necessary. After he was sure he was alone, he pulled out his map. It was one of those handy things the conjurers back in Tamriel had created; a magical map that automatically recorded your current location and any notable landmarks you had encountered. It was incredibly useful, obviously.

He was in a place called the Land of Fire, outside the... Leaf Village? Yeah, this wasn't Tamriel.

Instinctively, he reached for his waist. His sword, which had served him for the last few hundred years without fail, was always strapped there. It had saved his life on numerous occasions.

It also wasn't with him.

_I swear to Talos, if they took my fucking sword..._

He rushed back to the crater, confident that everybody had evacuated the premises. It wasn't in the hole either. Quickly activated Clairvoyance, he watched as the blue line wormed its way back into the city. His eyes narrowed dangerously behind his mask.

_They took my fucking sword._

Annoyed that he wouldn't be able to get a lay of the land as fast as he'd like, he stalked off into the night. He had some planning to do, and many spells to test.

_-It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes-_

The next morning at eight, the civilian and shinobi council had assembled. It was originally supposed to be a strictly shinobi meeting, but the civilians had barged in, citing a "need to know of any and all issues that might affect the well-being of the civilian populace."

Hiruzen sighed and let them in.

In the middle of the normally empty floor was a lone table, upon which lay the strange sword encountered in the early hours of the morning.

"So what exactly is this thing?" Yamanaka Inoichi asked.

"This sword was discovered in the crater of last night's meteor strike," the Hokage answered. "How exactly it got here is still to be determined. We have received additional information that tells of a humanoid shape moving away from the crater as well. For now, we're convening to decide what to do with this." He gestured to the sword. The thing's tentacles hadn't moved as they had last night, and it was completely still.

"Well, _I _think we should give it to Uchiha-sama!" one of the civilian councilmen blubbered. "Surely he could put it to good use."

Sarutobi let out a silent sigh. It was always the same shit.

"I mean," the same man continued, even as he got up from his seat and made his way towards the weapon, "it's not like anyone else could make proper use of such a unique- hrk!"

The fool had picked the sword up. To the horror and terrible intrigue of those present, the slit on the side had suddenly opened wide, revealing a terrible eye. The blade itself had extended, forming into a long, slithering appendage that had wrapped itself around the man's neck. It was strangling him.

"Can't... breathe...!" he choked out. Due to his lack of oxygen and his panic, he loosened his grip on the sword. The life from the thing faded as soon as the contact stopped, and the tendril loosened itself. The man fell back onto his haunches, gasping for breath, and the sword clattered to the floor. The eye had shut once again.

"A-are you alright?!" one of the other civilians shouted. The Hokage, and Hiashi as well, since he had been present, narrowed their eyes. _That hadn't happened last night when I picked it up,_ the old man thought intensely.

"Hokage-sama..." Nara Shikaku spoke up. The Hokage turned to regard him with an intense gaze. Whenever the genius spoke up, it was important.

"You mentioned a humanoid figure had been seen leaving the crater. If that's the case, then doesn't this sword possibly have an-"

The door burst open; the two chuunin guards fell into the room, arrows protruding from their foreheads.

_-Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes-_

He stalked through the shadows of the village, making his way towards the central tower. That was where Clairvoyance lead him. This was a very interesting city; on any other day he would've done a little exploring and gotten to know the services rendered here. But today, something he had had for ages had been taken from him. Yes, they were probably being curious. Curiosity killed the cat.

He entered the tower silently, under the cover of Invisibility. He had waited for someone else to open the door. It would've been weird for it to spontaneously open by itself, after all.

The hunter was intrigued when his map marked this building, and the city it resided in, each as new waypoints: the Hokage's Tower and the Leaf Village, respectively.

He had reached the double doors, beyond which supposedly resided his sword. He silently summoned the Bound Bow, one of his myriad weapons that had felled gods and slayed men by the dozens. Two shots, two deaths. The guards hadn't even known what hit them. It was a good thing, too, because any activated spells neutralized the Invisibility spell. He couldn't afford any alarms.

Grabbing the two guards, he slam them into the doors, busting them open in the process.

_-For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows-_

The man that strolled in, stepping over the two dead guards, was definitely not of the Elemental Nations. Sarutobi regarded him. He carried himself with the posture of a warrior: always tense, always alert, and always ready to kill. As soon as he had entered, he had swiftly moved his head over all present in the room. That mask was a problem, though; they couldn't see his eyes. That mask almost immediately landed on the sword resting on the floor.

"Fin zahkrii," he spoke. The language wasn't familiar to any of them. Apparently one of the civilians, a fat one, took the man's lack of their tongue as a sign of stupidity.

"You there," the man spoke, "do you know where you are?" He completely ignored the two bodies on the floor and what they might mean.

"Fin zahkrii," the stranger repeated.

"You are in the Hokage's Tower, and more importantly, the chambers of this esteemed council! You should be _honored_ to be in our company!" He reached out, and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

It was the last mistake he would ever make.

Faster than most of them saw, the arm struck out. The headless body dropped to the floor; the now disembodied head made a sickening splat against the floor a short distance away, its visage one of eternal horror. Blue streaks erupted from the man's carcass and flowed into the stranger's robes. Silence permeated the room like a thick fog. Moments later, the scream of a civilian councilwoman signified the resuming of action.

The shinobi present were on their feet in an instant, but were stopped from taking action by the portals that had suddenly appeared in front of them. Out of the pulsing orbs came armored skeletons, their eyes blazing a furious blue, greatswords reaching across the table and pointing dangerously close to the council's necks. Another one had appeared behind the Hokage himself and was holding a war axe to the leader's neck.

"Nivahriin muz, onikaan los ni fah hio," the masked warrior spoke, his voice echoing. In his right hand, the one he had used to mercilessly end the civilian, was a flaming blue sword, its ethereal light casting one half of the man's body in flickering shadows. He raised his left hand, flicking his wrist. A pale orange hue circled around his palm; he pointed it towards the sword on the ground. As his hand clenched, the weapon rose and floated silently towards his waiting appendage.

The clattering of the undead's bones filled the room; they had not removed their weapons from the kill zones.

As soon as the hilt of the sword touched the man's palm, that evil eye on the guard flew open once again. The council expected the man to be strangled; the civilians were eagerly awaiting it, in fact. But, to their disappointment, nothing happened. Letting out what seemed to be a sigh of relief, the stranger dug inside his robe and brought out a pale, lavender-colored rock. He held it out to the sword and the stone shattered like a pane of glass. An inhuman scream echoed throughout the chambers.

The civilian half of the council shivered against their will. That voice was their dead comrade's.

The blue energy flowed into the sword; the life force, in turn, gave it life once again. The tentacles resumed their slithering, and the eye roamed over the gathered men with a sort of sick delight.

"Pahlok fen oblaan ko dinok, nivahriin muz," the killer voiced. By now the Hokage, being the Professor himself, was quite curious as to what he was actually saying, and whether he was insulting them or not. He watched as the man glanced around at them once more, and then wordlessly sheathed the sword he had come for. The other one, much to the wonder of the men present, simply dispersed into thin air.

His business done, the man turned around and calmly walked out of the room, closing the doors as he exited. As the barrier between the room and the outside world sealed itself, the same portals that announced the skeletons' presences enveloped them once more and they too were gone.

The members of the council eased back into their seats. The shinobi had remained relatively calm throughout the whole ordeal, being experienced in life and death situations as they were, but most of the civilians were sweating up a storm and breathing somewhat heavily.

"I want him found," the Hokage ordered, "but I want him brought in alive. We need to know who he is and try to suppress the danger he poses to the populace. We must also give the late Ishika-san and the two guards a proper funeral. This meeting is ajourned."

"Hokage-sama," Hiashi spoke before the assembly rose.

"What is it?"

"There is no possible way that man was human." Hiashi's Byakugan had been active during the whole ordeal. He had given the man his undivided attention, even while the stranger had executed the council member. The Hyuuga head still could not believe what he had seen.

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

Hiashi let his emotional control slip just a tad, and massaged his forehead. He had a headache growing.

"He did not have chakra."

_-You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come-_

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

* * *

**Yes, this is a Skyrim crossover! Yes, I did not list in the crossover section, because, you know, I actually want people to see this! If enough people rage I'll move it though, but I don't think there'll be any issues.**

__**So this is a new idea I've cooked up, but I'm not sure I'll continue it. That's up for you guys to decide. I know how people hate powerful OCs, after all. But do not fear! I do actually have plans for him, and he has a purpose in this story beyond rampaging in the hidden villages (although he kinda does some of that too). Throughout Skyrim I've played him with a specific personality set in mind, and I'm going to adapt that to this fic. He will act as he has acted during his adventures in Tamriel.**

**This spawned from the thought of "What exactly happens when magicka meets chakra?" I know I'm not the first person to think of this, because really, the two energies are so similar it hurts. So we'll see what happens and what fun we go through, should I decide to continue this.**

**Now for the technical stuff regarding my Dovahkiin. This is where I'm going to be listing his equipment, what kind of weaponry he has (although I'm sure some of you have figured that out by now), and all the myriad perks he has. If you don't know what any of this means, feel free to look it up on the TES wikia. It has pretty pictures so you can get a good mental image of what this guy looks like. I'M ONLY DOING THIS ONCE. Unless mentioned in the story specifically, what he's wearing will not change!**

**The word in parenthesis is the smithing level, with Legendary being the highest and giving the best bonuses toward armor/damage/etc.**

**Equipment, from head to toe:**

**Konahrik (Legendary), and all the bonuses it provides**

**Charmed Necklace, +30 carry weight**

**Archmage's Robes, and all the bonuses it provides**

**Dragonbone Gauntlets (Legendary), +40% fortify one-handed**

**Ring of Major Wielding, +40% fortify one-handed**

**Nordic Carved Boots (Legendary), +37 carry weight**

**The weaponry the Dragonborn carries will be mentioned as necessary throughout the fic. They will be described as necessary to prevent naming, in a pathetic attempt to avoid spoilerific content. The Bound Weaponry and the various spells he knows (which are a lot) will be his primary means of ass-kicking, though.**

**Perks:**

**He's level 81. Yes, I know. *braces for flames* In my defense, he's the only character I've made, and I've played Skyrim a lot.**

**If you know Skyrim, you know what level 81 means. For the rest of you, it means he's level-capped, aka the largest badass you can get in the game. It also means every skill is level 100. This does _not_ mean he's proficient at all skills, however. Even level-capped, you have a limited number of skill points to assign within each skill tree. That being said, "maxed" means that all perks in the skill tree has been unlocked. I will only list the skill trees in which points are currently spent.**

**Destruction: Maxed**

**Conjuration: Maxed**

**Restoration: Maxed**

**Alteration: Maxed**

**Illusion: Somewhat**

**One-handed: Somewhat**

**Speech: Somewhat**

**Archery: Somewhat**

**A shitload of Active Effects that will be mentioned as necessary.**

**I might be forgetting something, I'll update it or whatever if I am. I am withholding some information, because for the sake of the story some things need to be a surprise.**

**TL;DR: He's a badass, yaddah yaddah.**

**Okay, I think we're done. The A/N's won't always be this long.**

**Oh yeah, this is my first NaruHina story! Send some reviews for the newest convert!**


End file.
